little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Jasmine version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Audubon, having heard of his daughter's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find them. Winslow reached the throne room as Audubon paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. "Any sign of them?" asked Audubon. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Winslow. "We've found no trace of your daughter - or Eddie." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Audubon said to Winslow, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until they're safe at home." Winslow bowed before Audubon, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Audubon collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Jasmine, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Aladdin and Jasmine got ready for their tour of their kingdom. The couples got into Aladdin's chariot. Jasmine was now wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, a light blue bedlah-top and pants, and blue shoes. With that, the couples started heading out after waving goodbye to Cassim and Nanny. Two of Aladdin's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Jasmine looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Aladdin watched Jasmine and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Jasmine was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Bill, John, and Max jumped out of the water and saw Jasmine was riding with Aladdin. "Has he kissed her yet?" Bill asked. "I can't wait!" Max added excitedly. "Not yet." Eddie whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" John grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Aladdin guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans, and the children were fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a farmer made them smile and gasp and jump up and down. Jasmine caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Hercules dancing with Megara and Quasimodo dancing with Madellaine. They rushed towards it excitedly. Aladdin was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Aladdin was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turning when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Fidget flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Bill! John! Max!" he called, "Any kissing?" John shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Fidget was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Jasmine had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Aladdin bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Aladdin let Jasmine get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Jasmine's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Aladdin was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Jasmine was still excited, Aladdin gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Aladdin pulled himself together, he saw that Jasmine was still enjoying herself. Happy for Jasmine, he relaxed and let Jasmine continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs